Secrets in the Shadows
by Ravenclaw-stalker
Summary: In the world of Harry Potter things have changed different species of witch and wizardes are being allowed to enter into Hogwarts but things aren't as hunky doory as they may seem.
1. Ethan Burkens

1

**Ethan Burkens**

On 156 Corners Avenue, Dublin Ireland, lived a rather husky boy by the name of Ethan Burkens. Though this boy lived a somewhat simple life to others, it was totally opposite. For this boy went to a school not attended by all normal Irish boys, he went to a school that taught magic to their future generations. The school was Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, he had begun going to Hogwart at the age of 11 and has been going there ever since. This year he would begin his sixth year as a Ravenclaw, for see the school is divided into houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and each stood for some type of characteristic Gryffindor was for the brave, Slytherin was for the determined, Ravenclaw was for the intelligent, and Hufflepuff was for the loyal.

Ethan was placed in Ravenclaw because of his advanced knowledge of the magical arts. The year before in his fifth year he had been anointed a prefect, students who hold a higher position to the headmaster, as a prefect he had the power to deduct house points and to confiscate any inappropriate items.

Ethan was in America when he received the letter from the Deputy Headmistress and the letter stated:

Dear Mr. Burkens

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms Begin September 1 we await your owl no later then June 31.

Sincerely yours,

**Minerva McGonagall**

Deputy Headmistress

When he had found out that the school was in Europe, he had convinced his parents to move to a country near by so that he may attend the school. They moved to Dublin he began to attended Hogwarts, it was a castle located in the mountains and the only form of transportation to get to the school was by taking the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross Station at platform nine and three quarters.

"Mum, do you know where my wand is!"

"I think you left it behind your dresser." She answered him unknowingly

"It not there." He said with a sharp reply

"Well it isn't going help if you keep complaining" she replied and then remembered that she used it to stir his breakfast the day before "are you sure you didn't leave it in the walls as you were transiting." For see Ethan was half Valcon, a group of people that could past through object and posses other human bodies be it alive or dead.

"No I haven't be transiting since yesterday night and it wasn't with me." He began to grow irritated that he could not find his wand "This is total rubbish are you sure that dog didn't swallow it again?"

"No, the dog is at the vet." she said tried to sneak into the kitchen to swipe the wand and to act as if she had found it lying around "its here in the lounge come gets it."

Ethan hurried down the stair a swiftly as he could until he stumbled on a pair of shoes. When he was about to hit the floor he transited and fell into the cellar and had to run back into the lounge to get his wand. "Mum why is there porridge on my wand. Have you used it again to stir the porridge? Mum I swear it will not make the porridge taste any better."

"I'll take that as a compliment young man. Now hurry were going to miss the train to old Hogwarts," she exclaimed as she hurry out the door to the car.

The two made their way towards the port key with the other Irish students and as fast as they could they found themselves engulfed in a tornado of light and wind they soon found themselves in an alleyway next to the train station. When they entered they made their way toward platforms nine and ten. At that moment they made sure no one was eyeing them and when the coast was clear they went through the wall in between platform nine and platforms ten and they found themselves on platform nine and three quarters and standing there right in front of their eyes was the Hogwarts Express, a red and black chief engine on a wood train rail. Ethan gave his mother a kiss and boarded the train and as he looked out the window he notice how his mother grew smaller and smaller.

As was routine for the prefect they were to meet at the beginning of the train ride to Hogwarts to discuss the event on the train and to meet the newest recruits from each house. Thomas Finnigan the Gryffindor Head Boy, Head Boys and Girls were prefects that are about to graduate from Hogwarts.

"Hello fellow prefects I am here to address you about the agenda that will be taking place on the train ride. You know that the newest prefects will be joining us soon so show some enthusiasms" he began to introduce the newest prefects "for Gryffindor we have Lorna Fitchgerald and Timothy Kowalski, for Slytherin we have Tanya Patterson and Kevin Boldger, for Ravenclaw we have Jillian Thompson and Blaze Cannoning, and last but not least for Hufflepuff we have Kayla Clementon and Jonathan Frinningworth please give them a round of applause."

Next, Karen Thumpingston, the Head Girl for Ravenclaw, got up and began to speak of their assigned carts. "For the new fifth year you will be assigned to a different carts and as for the other years you will walk the runways of carts nineteen through thirty. So off we go now fifth years you should follow me and the rest you are aware of where you need to go." Ethan and the other sixth years made their way toward carts nineteen through thirty as they were instructed to do.


	2. Auburn Kingsley

2

**Auburn Kingsley **

Ethan began to walk down the corridor as slowly as possible so he was sure not to miss any miss conduct that was happening in the compartments. He looked into the compartments as he passed and notice children from different house and even different ages talking to each other and laughing at each other's jokes. He always had a fascination with friendship he had never really had a friend except for a girl that was in his first year at Hogwarts her name was Auburn Kingsley and she was in the same house as he was and they spoke of everything from fellow students to the staff at Hogwarts. Then something unexpected happen her father worked for the Ministry of Magic, a form of government in the wizarding world, and he happened to be relocated to America. When Auburn had found out that she was moving to America she didn't know how to tell Ethan so she didn't and when the time came she left him without notice. Professor Dumbledore told Ethan the day she was leaving.

"I don't understand why wouldn't she have told me, she is supposed to be my best friend isn't she?" he said with both anger and sadness in his voice.

"I expect she didn't know how to tell you without getting emotional." Dumbledore said with the most sincerity he could muster.

Ethan stormed out of Professor Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase and made his way towards the Ravenclaw common room. From that point on Ethan's only friends have been his textbooks.

While passing a couple of carts he noticed that the closer he got to the back of the train the compartments began to have less and less passengers and then he noticed that their was only one student in the last five compartments and then when he looked at the last cart he had saw something he did not expect there in the very last compartments was Auburn gazing aimlessly out the window with awe.

"Auburn?" he said as he look at her with hope that she would reply.

"Yes that's me." She replied as she turned her head towards the compartment door then when she saw it was Ethan she screamed with joy "Ethan is that really you or am I dreaming."

"No it's me Auburn. What are you doing here tell me you are coming back to Hogwarts. But what I really want to know is why you left Hogwart in the first place." He asked her with the utmost seriousness.

"Well let's just forget about that and concentrate on the real deal." She said to change the subject.

"What have you done since first year and what school have you been going to?" he said with much interest.

"Well I have been attending this school called Carey School of witchcraft and advanced transfiguration but it has been shut down and demolition and now I am living with my aunt here in England. So what is going on with you anyway I hear you're a prefect so is it true are you." She said with the utmost interest

"Of course don't you see the badge" as he show her a patch of an eagle with a large p stitched in the middle of the patch.

They continued their conversation until they notice something strange that was happened, for some reason the train had stopped dead in it tracks and the carts began to fill with screams of students. The two looked at each other and got out of their compartment and ran towards the locations of the screams. When they reached the scream they found the rest of the prefects in front of a compartment door and when they looked into the compartment they saw lying on the floor Thomas Finnigan dead on the floor with no motion in his body and his eyes wide open. When Ethan turned around to look at Auburn's reaction he had lost her he began to scream her name.

Then out of nowhere an old wizard with a long grey bread had appeared, it was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, and told the student to return to their compartments.

"Don't worry letter are being sent out to your parents as we speak and the murderer will be caught at any means necessary." And as soon as he said this the students and prefects returned to their compartment and then more teachers began to arrive first Professor Granger, the youngest teacher with light brown hair, then Professor McGonagall, an older looking teacher with an emerald green robe with light brown hair, and last Professor Snape, a very pale looking man with jet black hair. When Ethan saw this he stayed and watched in the corner of one of the empty compartments. "It seems we have another killer on the loss, I have just receive word from Mr. Potter that there was an escape Death Eater that he was going to interrogate, when I received word of the murder I try to get to the train as fast as possible. Now Mr. Burkens you are going to be of some use, so come forth." Ethan was not surprised that Dumbledore knew he was there since he is all knowing. Yet he did not know why he would be of any use.

"Professor why would I be of any help I can't even does anything to change what has happened." He said with the utmost seriousness.

"Well I have to tell you that the girl you are looking for is the not the person you suspect her to be. The real Auburn Kingsley is at Hogwarts after she was attacked at the platform. Some one was planning on attacking you in that compartment and Finnigan caught word of the situation and try to prevent it and for it he paid his life." Professor Dumbledore said crackle in his voice, how he got all this information was surprising.

"That is impossible she knew only the things Auburn would have known and that is why I find it very hard to believe that you are telling me the truth. But then again she was acting suspicious" He said as he began to pace up and down the isle of the cart.

"Well so you know we are going to need your ability in the Order soon enough. But don't worry Auburn and a few others will be joining you" He said with a low voice.

"The Order what the heck is the Order and what do you mean by others" he said in the most sincere and rude voice.

"I have no time to explain and anyhow this train is not the place for this type of conversation." And at that very moment the group of Professor disappeared right in front of his eyes with the body of the dead Thomas Finnigan.


	3. Danger Foretold in A Song

3

Danger Foretold in A Song 

Ethan did not know what Dumbledore meant by "the Order" and now he would have to wait until they reached the school. Sitting on the train he looked back at when he was talk to the imposter and how she or he had known all that information was surprising if for all he knew he could have been dead and not Thomas. If Thomas had not prevented the attacker Ethan would have been able to stop him. At that moment the train had stopped and the students had begun to exit the train and as they were unloading Ethan began to grab his belonging and exit the train with the rest of the group. When he stepped of the old chief engine he looked up and saw Auburn she must have been waiting for him all that time.

"Auburn, Auburn is that you." And as he saw that she had nodded he ran to he and gave her a hug and touched her face to make sure it was really her. " Blimey did you hear about what happened on the train."

"Of course I was in Dumbledore office when he had received the letter from Potter and then he had told me that something had been wrong on the train and that he would have to cut our conversation short." She said with a sad and miserable look that brought Ethan's excitement down.

"Well are you ok though I heard of you being attacked at the station and all." He asked to see if he would be able to lighten up her mood.

"Oh it was nothing some one just went after me at the station and cut my hair. Can you hold on a second Ethan my stupid cat has walked away again. Midnight! Midnight! Bloody Hell where has this stupid cat gone Midnight! Where are you?" she began to get a nervous tone in her voice. When out of the wood came a black cat with crystal blue eyes. "Oh there you are you gave me such a fright now never do that again."

When she had finally found Midnight Ethan noticed there were only a few more horseless drawn carriage left and advised Auburn to get moving so they would not miss the sorting. Sorting was when the first years would be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts. As the two enter one of the carriages they bumped into a fifth year Hufflepuff named Christopher Laden.

"Hello there Christopher, how was your summer." Said Ethan with an interested tone of voice.

"It was horrible I had to spend it at my aunt Grumble's house and she despises me, well now that that is over and done with who is your friend?" he said with the utmost interest.

"Oh blimey I haven't introduced you two yet. Christopher this is Auburn Kingsley a new... well old student at Hogwarts." He said with an undertone

"Well it is a pleasure to mean you may dear lady." He said with the most genuine voice he could muster.

"H.... H...Hi." she said with her mouth wide open and drool dropping from both ends of her mouth.

"You must excuse my friend she has... a problem." He said and Auburn picked up her mouth and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok... well were at the school let's go." Christopher said to stray from the odd subject.

"Let's head towards the Great Hall before all the good seats of taken." Ethan said to hurry the to and as he and Auburn head towards the entrance of the Great Hall they headed towards the Ravenclaw table and waited for the rest of the student to enter and also wait for the feast to begin.

As the students and teachers began to sit, when Ethan looked up he noticed that Dumbledore was not present at the staff table. He then looked around and noticed that he was not the only one that noticed Dumbledore missing. When he looked up again he noticed that Professor McGonagall had sat in the headmaster's seat. Much to their dismay they noticed the doors of the great hall doors opened and entered Professor Granger followed by the newest student that were to enter into Hogwarts. When the group had reached the top of the Great hall the stood there in complete silence while Professor Granger walked toward the staff table and picked up a four-legged stool that had a ripped and old hat upon it.

"Welcome First years and new foreign exchange student I am Professor McGonagall and I will be the headmistress for the remainder of the school year, as for Professor Dumbledore has been ask to go help Arthur Weasley the minister of magic in finding the culprit. Now that we have that out of the way Ms. Granger, let the sorting begin." Professor McGonagall said as she stood up.

"Well the sorting hat has a song to sing to you all about the process." Professor Granger said to direct the student to the sorting hat.

"Yes a song I will sing but listen closely and you will hear the truth that will make you beware." The hat said as it looked around to see the student reaction to this phrase.

As you all are playing

I sit on a shelf waiting

And watching as time

Went I began to hear

Stories of secrets that

All should fear

Secrets that divide this

Old school and

Separate each pupil.

Stories of lies and deception

That other hats would shun to hear.  
The pain that each story hold,

for different hearts the stories were told.

The heart of each of you holds the secrets

That give me the truth that

I will use to divide you.

Even though I see in your

Head your heart tells

Me stories that you would say

Are untrue.

But in each house you find the courage

To stop the lies and continue to strive.

When the sorting hat had finished it song the whole hall stayed in complete shocked for never has the hat predicted a horrible year since the year of Harry Potter.


End file.
